Legends of Light and Darkness part 17 transcript
Part 17- At a old and abandoned warehouse is where we come to next Celes: Well this is a great place to put it Bender: Yeah , I am not exactly enthusiastic about this place Slade: While would someone put a fragment in an old abandoned building Anti Cosmo: Maybe because no one thought it would be checked Skipper: That makes a lot of sense Heloise: Does it really make sense? No because almost nothing does make sense Slade: Heloise, calm down. And speak more quiet, if there is any place like this it’s boggled with guards and they are people who shoot first and ask questions later Bender: Or never They go in the warehouse and the six act as quiet as possible so they don’t tip off the alarm as it is very sensitive Anti Cosmo: Look it’s some of those soldiers from the ransack on Equestria Bender: Yeah, they serve apparently under Miles Quantrich Slade: I have an idea “smacks a solider with his staff” Anti Cosmo: What the hell Slade?, You said to be quiet Slade: Yes, but if we are to be smart, we must knock out 6 of these soldiers and see what he’s up to Bender: “in costume” Make that 4 Skipper, Heloise, Celes and Anti Cosmo knock 4 other soldiers and they follow the other ones across the base Skipper: So they’re patrolling the house or something? Bender: By the looks of it Heloise: Let’s just see what he has to do say The soldiers reach the center room where Miles Quantrich and Osmund Saddler are waiting Miles: Good to see you soldiers arrived on time for our top secret scheme. Wait a minute “looks at Heloise and Skipper” aren’t you two too small for a man’s job? Skipper: Well we have stunted growth spurts since we smoked a lot of cigarettes Miles: That would explain things Celes: Nice comeback Skipper: Thanks Saddler: Soldiers of Quantrich, we have a mission for you to carry out Miles: That mission, would be the following. Track down my AMP suit and find Na’vi and use them for our own ends Bender: Excuse me Colonel Miles: Yes Son,? Bender: How are we going to find this AMP suit, if you don’t even tell us what it is or looks like? Saddler: Something’s odd usually when Quatrich gives an order, no one questions it Slade: What are you going to do Bender: Something necessary Saddler: Let’s see, if you really are a loyal solider, I order you to strip your garments Bender: Sorry pal, “strips his garments.” But I’m not wearing any “Shoots Saddler in the hand and his staff flies out of his hand Miles: The Intruder, he must be part of that team Bender: Which One? Miles: That B whatever organization Skipper: Correct “smacks 2 soldiers out with Heloise” Slade: And don’t forget me “He, AC and Celes do the same thing.” Saddler: So you’re the ones Sorrow was talking about Heloise: King Sorrow Miles: That’s right you thought you can pose in my army well you’re not going to. With me around “runs” Slade: I’ll get the colonel, Celes and Anti Cosmo fight his army. Skipper: While we find the Fragment Celes: Let’s move Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs